fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Diamond
Chapter 5: Team Galactic Fresh from his succesful capture of Starly, Lucas finally reaches Jubilife City. He first goes to the Pokémon Center, as he had apparently battled quite a few Wild Pokémon and Pokémon Trainer's on Route 202. When he gets there, Nurse Joy asks if Lucas is a Pokémon Trainer, to which he answers, he is. She says that if he's a Pokémon Trainer, he should head to Orebourgh City, where the first Pokémon Gym is. He asks what a Pokémon Gym is, and Nurse joy replies by saying, it is a building that houses a Gym Leader. These Gym Leaders are stronger than normal trainers, and when beaten, give out Gym Badges to the trainer who defeated them. She continues to say that there are eight Gym Badges in total, and once they are all collected, a trainer is able to challenge the strongest of trainers, the Elite Four. Once the Champion is beaten, the trainer who beat the Champion will become the new Champion, and be recorded into Pokémon History. Lucas becomes determined to collect all the Gym Badges. However, Nurse Joy also states another boy by the name of Barry came by earlier as well, asking the samg her Piplup to use Pound on Wurmple. It hits the Wurmple, but Wurmple had already used String Shot behind Piplup, which catches Piplup, and keeps him stuck in one spot. Zubat attacks Piplup with a Leech Life move, which sapse questions. Lucas then gets his healed Pokémon, and hurries off to get to Orebourgh City before Barry does. His only problem, is that he can't find his way out of the town. He eventually meets up with Professor Rowan and Dawn, who are in the north part of Jubilife City. However, he notices two strange men talking to the Professor. Rowan asks for Lucas' help, as these odd men are trying to convince him to take part in a rather odd-sounding plot, that he believes to be dangerous. The two mean state that the only thing that Team Galactic is trying to achieve, is the create a new world, without corruption. Dawn tells them to stop annoying the Professor, and asks Lucas to assist her in a Double Battle against the two men. The two men send out Zubat and Wurmple, while Dawn and Lucas send out Piplup and Starly. However, Lucas' Starly doesn't seem to want to cooperate with Lucas, due to its arrogant personality. Dawn opens the battle, by orderin a decent amount of health from him. Dawn tells Lucas to get his Starly to assist Piplup, but Starly doesn't want to help. Piplup breaks free of the String Shot, and uses Bubble on Zubat. Zubat quickly dodges, but gets hit by Piplup's Tackle attack. Wurmple uses Poison Sting on Piplup, which poisons Piplup slightly. Lucas tries to get his Starly to fight, but Starly won't listen. Zubat then uses Supersonic on Piplup, which Confuses Piplup. Wurmple then uses Poison Sting again, and knocks Piplup out. Dawn stressfully tells Lucas to get Starly to battle, but all of Lucas' attempts fail. Suddenly, Starly gets caught off-gaurd by a Tackle move from Wurmple. It smacks Starly into a tree, but Lucas hurries to its aid, and decides to return it, instead of letting it get hurt any further. Starly then gets up, and gains trust for Lucas, and hurries over into the battlefield to battle Zubat and Wurmple. Lucas tells Starly to use Tackle on Zubat, which misses at first, but Starly curves back with another Tackle, and hits Zubat hard. He then uses Growl on both Zubat and Wurmple, which dazes the two Pokémon. Lucas then tells Starly to use Peck, which knocks Wurmple out cold, and hurts Zubat for a lot of damage. Zubat then uses Supersonic, but it is blocked by Starly's Growl. While the Zubat is distracted by the Growl move, Starly uses a devastating Tackle move, which defeats Zubat. The two men quickly return their Pokémon, and hurry into the north, where Floarama Town is. Dawn asks Professor Rowan who does men could've been, but Rowan says that he has no idea who they are. Their only lead is that they are part of a mystery group, known as Team Galactic. Professor Rowan then tells Dawn to forget about that for now, and to congratulate Lucas on a job well done. Dawn states to Lucas that because Starly lasted longer than Piplup in that battle, it means that Lucas, technically beat her. Lucas states that he will only count an actual battle with her as a win or loss against her. Rowan asks where Lucas will head to next, and Lucas states that he is heading to Orebourgh City, to battle the Gym Leader there. Rowan and Dawn wish him luck, as Rowan heads back to Sandgem Town, and Dawn heads to Floarama Town. Lucas, who has finally gained trust over his Starly, heads to the East side of Jubilife City, which is the way to Orebourgh City. Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Chapters